


Episode 5: Yachi Wonders What to Wear

by SophisticatedSnowman



Series: Adventures of the Snake Pit Bar & Grill [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cigarettes, Costumes, F/M, Female bouncer, New Years, Rare Pairings, bouncer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9152068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophisticatedSnowman/pseuds/SophisticatedSnowman
Summary: Yachi thinks about how her life has changed over the years, whilst wondering what to wear this New Year's Eve.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This series will consist of several short episodes, from different points of view each time. The episodes will probably not make sense if read separately. Hopefully you will get to enjoy some rare pair feelings, but it's mostly meant as a fun read. 
> 
> This episode is not beta-read, since my wonderful beta-reader is feeling under the weather. It will be looked over as soon as possible and small changes may be done.
> 
> I do not own Haikyuu!! or any of the characters mentioned.

Yachi’s standing in front of a mirror, contemplating what to wear for the grand New Years feast. She's working, of course. New Year's Eve on a Saturday? There is no way the bar can go without a bouncer tonight, and Yachi’s worked every single Saturday night - bouncer shifts the last two years. She just hopes she won't be the only bouncer working tonight of all nights. Not to worry, she truly enjoys her side job, while waiting for her “big role”, if nothing else it's the perfect opportunity to study her fellow humans. The years since she joined the Karasuno volleyball team as a manager has been good to her. She has learned to love sports, even on a more personal level, and her studies within acting and management has really opened her up, made her face the world with less fear. She is now a strong, quite confident, young woman. So many people thinks that introverts can't evolve to be more or less extroverts, but she feels that she's made it, a bit anxious at times, but still, happy to see those faces… She is still somewhat timid amongst strangers, but that's what makes the work as a bouncer at the Snake Pit feel so safe. It was their preferred hangout during college, half her friends work there, the other half are regulars, they all know and respect what will happen if they cross Yachi’s will. If she asks you if it “might be time to go home”? Well, then it's time to go home, and everyone knows… Most importantly, the stories of how she kicked out Ukai Keishin a couple of years ago, for lighting a cigarette inside, will be told again and again for the upcoming centuries… The best part of the job, you ask? Oh, she won't be needed to carry a tray full of food, drinks or both near unpredictable people suddenly startling her, making her trip and mess up!!!

But, enough of that, what to wear tonight? Her boyfriend, Ittetsu, will be working as well, helping Tsukki in the kitchen, but Yachi knows him well enough that she knows his very original ”clippy” costume won't be far away, he'll be finished changing the moment all the (most likely strawberry coloured) food is on the table, long before the dishes are due at least…

Yachi sighs and thinks to herself that she's lucky her appointment with Kageyama is today, after all he will know what to do.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!
> 
> I wish that whoever manages to stumble upon this, gets to enjoy a most magical year!
> 
> If anyone feels that I portray Yachi in an unrealistic way, I want to say that she is the character I myself identify most with. I may have given her a direction in her life similar to mine, only tidied up a bit. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Lots of love.


End file.
